


Deserving

by mechaieh (ribbons)



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/mechaieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell am I in the middle of now?" Yoshizumi doesn't know what to think when he lands a starring role opposite Katou's Iwaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glass_icarus

 

 

Yoshizumi Naotaka frowned at the list his manager had just handed to him. Miura responded to Yoshizumi's expression with a perplexed look, saying, "Why are you not looking happy? You've won the best role in the film!"

Yoshizumi's frown deepened. "There is no such thing as the 'best' role in a film -- if the story is truly well-constructed, every role is essential, no matter its size."

"Thinking like that -- is that how you've survived being cast in supporting parts all these years?" one of his co-stars enquired. Hamada was not a malicious kid, but Yoshizumi could hear an undertone of "you're being too good to be true" in the question.

"Getting to act in good films all these years is far more fun than just 'survival.'" Yoshizumi's tone was mild, but Hamada flinched as though he'd been given an outright tongue-lashing. The younger actor stammered out an apology and scuttled away without giving Yoshizumi another chance to speak.

Miura said, his words laced with dry amusement, "And yet another upstart discovers how sharp you really are."

Yoshizumi shrugged. "I was fending for myself before Hamada-kun was born -- before I was as old as he is now. Even kittens and puppies use their claws to hunt and to defend themselves."

Miura looked wistful. "It's such a pity you got hurt during _Winter Cicadas_. I was watching the clips of you as Aisawa just last week; you understood that character so much better than Asano-kun."

"That's all in the past," Yoshizumi said, turning his gaze back to the paper in his hand. "What I don't understand is how I got cast as the lead instead of Katou-san. What could Director Tabuchi be thinking?"

"I was watching those clips of you as Aisawa," Misura said, "because Tabuchi-kantoku specifically requested copies of them. He said that Iwaki Kyosuke wouldn't accept the role of Hiyashi unless you were seriously considered for the part of Momoka. He apparently told Tabuchi-kantoku that once he watched you play Aisawa, Tabuchi-kantoku would not want anyone else as Momoka."

"Oh," Yoshizumi said, faintly. _What the hell am I in the middle of now?_

* * *

Two days later, Yoshizumi repeated aloud, "What the hell am I in the middle of now?" 

Across the dining room table, Iwaki grinned. "Does your manager know you speak to agency presidents with that mouth?"

Yoshizumi retorted, "Since when do agency presidents pressure directors into casting B-list actors?"

Iwaki's grin took on a sardonic tinge. "My agency represents many B-list performers; they too need to eat, you know."

Yoshizumi glared at his friend. "I am a B-list actor your agency doesn't even represent."

Iwaki's expression shifted from teasing to stern. "Only the ignorant would consider you a B-list actor. Tabuchi-kantoku no longer has that excuse." He held up a hand, forestalling Yoshizumi's response. "This wasn't altruism on my part, Yoshizumi-san. The agency is doing so well that it's become very hard for me to fit in time for my own acting. So, it has become more important to me than ever that the movies I do make time for are as perfect as they can possibly be."

"So why wouldn't Katou be playing Momoka?" Yoshizumi demanded. "He knows you better than anyone on earth, and that's what Momoka is to Hiyashi!"

"That's what Momoka _becomes_ to Hiyashi," Iwaki corrected. "For most of the story, they aren't lovers. Momoka isn't besotted with Hiyashi in the slightest, and as good an actor as Katou is, it would be very hard for him to convince most audience members that his character isn't already infatuated with mine. Our real lives would undermine the truth of Tabuchi-kantoku's story were we to take those roles." The mischievous glint reappeared in his eyes as he continued, "You, on the other hand -- your allergy to romance has been well-documented in the press by now. You also happen to know me better than anyone on earth except for Katou, and you see things he does not _because_ you aren't in love with me. And," Iwaki added firmly, "you are a good enough actor for the love scenes you _will_ have to play. I may not even have to call up thoughts of Katou to invest my role --"

"Please, stop, _enough!_ " Yoshizumi made a retching noise. "Must you nauseate me before we even start rehearsing?"

* * *

At the end of their first day on location, Iwaki and Katou invited Yoshizumi to join them for dinner at one of the newest restaurants in Yonezawa. As they waited for the chef's signature apple-and-carp appetizer to arrive, Katou presented Yoshizumi with an elaborately wrapped package. Inside, it contained tins of "Throat Coat" tea and slippery elm salve.

"My academy classmates in California introduced me to these," Katou explained. "I know you have your own remedies, but I found that these really work well, and this film has even more action than your usual period dramas."

"You are exceedingly kind and considerate, Katou-kun," Yoshizumi intoned, but his eyebrows were raised as high as they could go. "You are truly okay with me playing Momoka?"

"Better you than anyone else," Katou said. His voice was calm but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Katou-kun," Yoshizumi began.

" _Katou,_ " Iwaki said, at the same time. "You _promised._ "

Katou cried, "I'm _trying_ , Iwaki-san, I really am! I too want this movie to be the best movie it can be! But the fact remains that Yoshizumi-san already sees faces of Iwaki-san that I will never get to see, and now he will see even more. I agree he will be the best Momoka, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it!"

"Oh, for God's sake," Iwaki growled.

"Oh, look, here's the food!" Yoshizumi cheerfully sang out. Iwaki threw him a sharp glance. Yoshizumi bestowed a broad smile on his friend: Katou's outburst had been so _Katou_ that he now felt relieved rather than apprehensive about the role he was about to play.

"Such beautiful blossoms," Katou breathed, admiring the artistic presentation of the fish and fruit. "They are almost as exquisite as my Iwaki-san--"

"Katou, you are impossible!" Iwaki scolded, but he was smiling.

Yoshizumi snorted. "I am too hungry to be nauseated by you right now," he declared, reaching for the golden slice nearest his plate.

 


End file.
